


Well Matched

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Well Matched

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"Is this," he said, pressing kisses to Harry's jaw, "what you want, Harry?"

Harry tipped his head back and reached for Severus's nape, his fingers running through Severus's thick, black hair.

"Yesss."

Severus began sucking at the spot just beneath Harry's ear, giving Harry chills. He gasped when Severus stroked his erection through his trousers.

"I knew you'd be like this," Harry whispered.

"Like what?" Severus replied just as quietly.

"Possessive."

Severus stopped and looked Harry in the eye. "I am a very possessive man."

Harry smiled. "So am I."


End file.
